legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Weil
"I want to hear you scream as you meet your doom!" - ''Dr. Weil '''Dr. Weil' is possibly one of the most evil video game villains EVER, and is the antagonist of Mega Man Zero series. He is everything Sigma hates about humans. Weil is human but NOT in the metaphorical sense. He looks like a guy in a Kool-Aid pitcher Dr. Weil also was once a member of Malefor's Allegiance but he betrayed him thinking the dragon was a fool to think he could win, He also once served Galvatron but betrayed him due to his hatred of machines and robots and laughing at the fact that so many villains see him as the so called Incarnation of evil. Soulless and immortal (by means of a punishment,) Weil has made the Multi-Universe suffer under his wrath of a living death for centuries. Dr. Weil is possibly one of the most evil villains in the entire Multi-Universe and he is the archenemy of Zero, Ciel and their friend Lizbeth. He is also a more evil villain than Hunson (Lizbeth's other archenemy) to the point where they work together to bring him down if he is around. Weil`s potentially unrivaled evil is truly terrifying as unlike Hazama, Zeus and others, people like Weil have and probably still exist in our society. Examples of people like Weil in real life are Adolf Hitler, Joesph Stalin, Napoleon Bonaparte and others. He is also the man responsible for the Sith Stalker's creation through his specialty of DNA revival. He caused trouble for Dib, M.O.D.A.B, Bender, the B Team, the Scorpion Squad, the Alpha Team, the Helper Squad, Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel, the V Crusaders, Hunson and his empire working with Discord until he was taken out by Lizbeth, Zero, Maka and Hunson. He wasn't done yet, and through his creations Sith Stalker and Mechuckles he caused indirect trouble for Knuckles, the P Team, Lizbeth, the V Crusaders and the other groups while directly antagonizing Bender, Hiccup and Slade's allies through Model W. He managed to finally return to physical from after he tricked Katara and Rarity into resurrecting him. However he was killed for good by Zero and Hunson as well as Lizbeth in a fight with him. Main Allies: Discord (Formely), Omega, Obodiah Stane (Formely), Terrance Lewis, The Joker Worst Enemies: Zero, Ciel, Lizbeth and Hunson Abadeer Secondary Worst Enemies: Bender, Hiccup and Slade His theme He is voiced by Chikao Otsuka The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Dr. Weil is revealed to be Discord's partner in crime and alongside him the main villain of the story. Dr. Weil kills 4 of the heroes with his allies. He is also to be revealed as the man behind Whooping Crane's plan at ruining Lizbeth's publicity (thus destroying her life), He is the cause of the time abnormality in the story and he also murdered Ciel's parents and family. Dr. Weil aids Discord in killing Sophita, Edd, Hans and Birkin and helps Discord steals the rings. After that, He asks if they should kill Bender, But Discord wants him to suffer in his own misery. He schemes with him to use the abnormality to destroy the heroes not caring what it will do to his allies. Weil is encountered by Lizbeth, Zero, Hunson, Ciel and Knuckles after they learn what must be done. Lizbeth is PISSED at him and we mean pissed especially when Weil reveals he made the abnormality to force a sadistic choice out of her. After he reveals his plan he fights Abadeer, Lizbeth, Zero and Maka (who joins the fight for his 2nd form). While defeated, no one knows if he really died considering his ability to regenerate from a single cell. Legends of Light and Darkness Dr. Weil returns as Model W and uses Katara, Rarity, Aleu and Harvey to gather his pieces as a way to comeback from his being sealed off. He is also trying to destroy Malefor and the League of Darkness and bring Discord out of his prison to cause more terror to Bender, Skipper and the others. He serves as the third main villain on the story with Malefor and Darkseid who antagonizes Bender, Hiccup, Slade and their friends directly while doing this to Knuckles, Lizbeth and the others indirectly Because of his defeat before hand he wants revenge and he decides to attack people for his excitement. With the help of Obodiah Stane and the recently turned evil Rarity and Katara he returns out of his prison. Dr. Weil gives Katara the order to de-bend Aang as they will have one less problem to deal with. Dr. Weil schemes to bring his creations to life. He also reveals that he has a long plan coming along as he schemed one plan in a century amount of time. Obodiah, Nightmare Rarity and Dr. Weil all begin looking around for Discord`s statue for their plan to work. Nightmare Rarity uses her powerful magic to hide herself, Weil and Stane so no one can come after them. Dr. Weil does this by using the Alpha Team and trying to stop Slade, Bender and the others from getting his pieces. Dr. Weil's plan to have Aang de-bended succeeded as he arrives on their doorstep. He rubs it in on Aang, Bender and Skipper as the latter two are watching Weil in his actions. Weil, Stane and Nightmare Rarity find Discord's statue and talk to him about him released. Weil hears of Joker's capture from Katara and decides to take action, Weil is also revealed to be the mastermind behind Silas's robot body. Dr. Weil oversees the heroes and is surprised why Discord is sending nightmare allies of Rarity to help Bender though Discord wants Joker dead too. Weil sends Nightmare Rarity's night minions to the Cartoon Wasteland to attack the Joker and Katara to attack her friends. Dr. Weil appears on screen of Lizbeth and her friends. He taunts her and Zero and sends Nightmare Rarity to kill them though Hunson and Sigma appear on this. Hunson demands Weil to surrender though Weil refuses to bow to him. Weil and Discord send Obodiah Stane to Slade's castle and have him try to drown it to get Slade, Hades, Celes and Anti Cosmo's attention. Weil is now ready for the end it's self and despite beaten outmatched by all sides he is very much confident he will do his job and win. Weil sees how Malefor and Darkseid losing members of their team and knows he will confident so he sends Stane and NR to do his work. Weil then gives a call to Liz and Zero taunting them. The two come after him and fight him However as time goes he overwhelms and almost kills Lizbeth and Zero if not for Hunson and Pollo intervening and Weil kills the latter. Zero, Lizbeth and Hunson all angry at him attack with full power and Weil is killed by Zero and Hunson for good. TGTTA 2 Dr.Weil returns having been recruited by Eobard Thawne and his past villain league with Terrance Lewis. He is rought into The Joker's team and is one of the few happy to work with The Joker which of course says a lot of who he is. He joins The Joker with many of his assocaites and leads an attack on his former boss while The Joker makes his other plan going well. Dr.Weil personally leads the direct attack for Joker with his Maverick Army while Joker steals the file. Dr.Weil and The Joker kidnapped The Teen Titans and then with the help of Machete bring Joker's greatest Joke to live. Dr.Weil and Lewis more lead Joker's henchmen to retrieve Joker's parasites and then a blood bath commences and he manages to kill Black Curveo and Ventress with the parasites as an example Dr.Weil, Gus, Mike, Kingpin, Asura, Rodrigo, Ra's Al Ghul, Sylar all go after Discord, Axel, Colress, Suede and Rick who landed away from the others and they already have attacked many of Kingpinn and Gus's henchman. Dr.Weil makes a plan to trap Discord tapping in some of the Dystopia League assets with Brother Blood and Uka Uka's help. Asura and Dr.Weil decide on top of using their assets they need to scare the others too. Colress and Rick finally complete their boat raft and Discord comments on them finally working together which Rick points that they only did because Discord pissed both of them off. Before they can get Axel and Suede, Dr.Weil arrives and traps the three with his trap, when Discord wonders where did Weil get the trap and Gus with Skylar explain they made the trap while they were all fighting with each other with Uka Uka explains that they used Discord's Dystopia League tools to create it and now they got them in their clutches. . Rick, Discord and Colress are all stuck under their own traps and are trying to get out with Dr.Weil looking in glee as he intends to use Discord's power to destroy some islands to keep them from finding each other which Discord is not happy about through Weil just dicks with him and Brother Blood decides some torture might be needed to get Discord to give up when Skylar and Gus come in with Axel and Suede when they are attacked and Axel tries to break Discord's trap when Skylar takes Axel's power and uses them to hold Suede off and Suede decides to try and sword slice the trap when Ra's Al Ghul comes after them. Rick and Colress call them to just get them out when Axel is using his own tools to unscrew a lock which he manages to free Rick. Rick takes out his freeze gun and then uses a part of it to Freeze some of the villains. Dr.Weil unleashes an attack on Rick with his robots which Rick does his best to fight before freeing Colress. He is then arrested by the galactic federation. Dr.Weil tries to connive the heroes to let him free to help each other though the trio of Rick, Skipper and Bender refuse and swears to have Dennis killed over him betraying The Joker and is at his mercy for the most part until Deathstroke kills him and Weil escapes. Weil then tries to use the teams Discord worked with in the next 3 stories to kill the heroes and to find more spear parts. Dr.Weil is one of the main people in changing Amanda once Thawne catches her and uses her as his puppet much like he did before with other heroes. When he gets the spear, Weil turns the universe into a wasteland he lays waste to and works to kill Deathstroke and Bender afterwards. After Thawne is defeated and Toffee emerges he teams up with the latter. Dr.Weil and the rest of Thawne's followers are gathered by Toffee and Toffee informs him and co of Thawne and Joker's death at Bender and Deathstroke's hands. Weil and Lewis decide to join forces with Toffee in order to accomplish squishing the remaining heroes like insects. Weil discusses his plans with Toffee, Mandarin and NOS-4A2 and that do they even know where they are and Toffee reveals that they are in Mewni and that it's time to invade and get his own vegenace. Dr.Weil agrees to lead an attack on Mewni with the rest of his followers, Toffee places him in charge of his own army and gives him weapons to kill the resistance. Dr.Weil does indeed have one heck of body bag on his part before retreating with Toffee, Dr.Weil is brought back to fight the heroes when they decide to overtake the cult He is killed by Discord through a fight. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Allies: The Dystopia League (Minus Discord and Obodiah Stane), Eboard Thawne and his legion, The Joker Enemies: Zero, Ciel, Lizbeth, Hunson Abadeer, Sigma, the Nightosphere Empire, the Sigma Organization, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, AVGN, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Phantom R, Marie, Suede, Will Vandom, the Alpha Team, The Membrane Elite, the V Crusaders, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Lex Luthor, Dr. Doom, Bowser, Master Albert, Mozenrath, Captain Hook, Megabyte, Celes Chere, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dib, M.O.D.A.B, the V Crusaders, the Helper Squad, the Scorpion Squad Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Characters hailing from Mega Man Zero Universe Category:Former Members of Malefor's Alliance Category:Xenophobes Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemies Category:Immortals Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Members of The Dystopia League Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:Main Villains in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Child Murderer Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Evil Genius Category:True Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Scientists Category:Necromancers Category:Unfettered Characters Category:The Dystopia League Founders Category:Flyers Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Regenerators Category:Characters without Souls Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Conspirators Category:Tech Users Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Deceased Villains Category:Realistic Villains Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Lizbeth's Archenemies Category:Major Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Zero's Archenemies Category:Ciel's Archenemies Category:Breakout Villains Category:True Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:True Villains in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Brotherhood of Shadows Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chikao Otsuka Category:Major Characters of The Discord Saga Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Main villains of Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Main Members of The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Second in Command Category:The Dragon Category:The Cult of Cipher Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Elementals Category:Narcissist Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Outright Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Jerks Category:The Caligula Category:Psychopath